Slyy
'''Slyy' is the Kwami of Interpretation inhabiting the Sphinx Miraculous. By activating the Sphinx Miraculous, the user can become a Sphinx-themed superhero. Currently, Slyy is dormant in her miraculous. Appearance Slyy's physical appearance is designed to look like a sphinx - that is, a lion-esque entity with wings. She was described as being a sandy colored kwami with emerald green markings following. Slyy was also said to have notable features such as a tufted tail and wings of light. She also had tall feline ears, with antennae protruding from her cheeks like whiskers. Personality Slyy, as her name indicates, is a rather sly and mysterious kwami. This is, for the most part, what differentiates her from the rest of the typically calm and kind nature of her species. While she doesn't view this as an issue, Tikki has emphasized being cautious around the Sphinx Kwami regardless. She is very secretive, and is the only kwami known (to date) to be exempt of the name sharing rule between kwamis. Being said, most kwamis are wary around Slyy, seeing as she could expose the identities of the owners to both the owners themselves, and to other kwami. Slyy is also very persuasive, with a silver tongue to save herself from potentially disastrous situations should she not be fond of the plans being made. Aside from all of this, though, being the Kwami of Interpretation, Slyy is a normally strictly neutral individual until her curiosity gets the better of her. She carries knowledge with her presence, but does not force it onto others if they don't inquire about it. Slyy is a very levelheaded individual, and is aware that emotions can get the better of others. For this, she attempts to keep her cool at all times and shows no hesitation when she does speak up. Powers & Abilities okay i need to do notes for now i'll actually fix this up and write it properly later * normal kwami abilities * exemption from revealing wielder names (of her own and others) and kwami names (to owners) * Adapt - Slyy's special ability, which, when in the superhero transformation, can be used once. this allows the user to acquire information about the situation through abnormal means expansive memory to relay back to other heroes. * Charm - Slyy's secondary ability as a means of immobilization, which activates through whistling a selected tune. this allows the user to 'charm' or 'entrance' up to three individuals at once (akin to a snake charmer); however, to break free of this charm, a riddle must be solved. incorrect answers result in the individuals slowly turning into piles of sand, freeing up a slot to charm again. History Early History * used powers to keep fellow kwami safe * but also uses it against other kwami to keep others safe * when the mage figured out how to ""trap"" kwami (in the miraculous charms) slyy was one of the first few to be encased (alongside Wormm, and Fleet following after Tikki & Plagg) * so the sphinx miraculous got placed in the great sphinx at one point and just stayed there Modern History * got pulled into a royal family line to be passed down (in order to wash out the idea that its a miraculous) * said royal family had since been a victim of a robbery & massacre, the thieves leaving and venturing around with the miraculous for a while * then the miraculous got caught up in a mixed bag situation, and now currently resides in the home of the Césaires Relationships Tikki in short not extremely fond of tikki but can tolerate her presence Plagg leans more towards plagg's favor with the idea of getting more answers and learning more things Fleet one of the double-edge trio. slyy is fond of the information that can be gathered through fleet's means of prowess. Wormm the other one of the double-edge trio. slyy becomes visibly ecstatic at the mention of the Kwami of Retribution. being fond of justice herself, she has respect for wormm's means of doing things and powers as well. Gallery photo Trivia * As mentioned, Slyy is based upon a sphinx. * Slyy is considered to be one of the more 'chaotic' of the kwami, alongside Fleet & Wormm. ** The differences between the three is that: *** Wormm is holding good intentions, yet antagonized for its looks. *** Fleet is aware of his double-edge, but is leaning towards Creation. *** Slyy is aware of her double-edge too, but is purposefully leaning towards Destruction. Category:Kwamis